The Arbitrary Line
by Sir Arghs III
Summary: Everyone thinks it was only a matter of time. And yet it is not happening. Post-canon. Written for Tumblr user crazydcchick/FFN user KassieMarie for the 2017 Ghost Hunt Exchange.
1. Obscurity

**Author's Note:** Hi, I'm back! :3 Sadly, this isn't the sequel to _Return to Sender_. I'm sorry! OTL I cross-posted this fic from Tumblr so that those following me for the sequel won't get so bored waiting. For now, I hope you could give _The Arbitrary Line_ a try. :)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Ghost Hunt or any of its characters.

* * *

 **I: Obscurity – Everyone can see the elephant in the room.**

Mai says their relationship is at its best. Naru is her dear friend, (harsh) adviser, boss, benefactor, protector. To her, he is many, many things. But he is not a love interest. Not anymore and, she has told herself, never again. She believes that romantically loving someone makes a person blind, and she has long since learned that that is not the right way to love a man like Naru. He needs companionship without the intimacy of a lover. She is happy to give that. His happiness, for her, is enough.

And yet.

 _And yet,_ Ayako Matsuzaki thinks to herself, watching Mai look at Naru like he plastered the sun onto the sky, like he held her future in his hands, like he could put meaning in "u", "n", "i" in "ghost hunting". Screw what that girl says. She is in love with the boy, and not in that naïve innocent crush she had at sixteen.

It is only a matter of time before it sinks in.

* * *

John Brown knows that four years of friendship can bring intimacy to any two friends who have gone through so much together. He even acknowledges that such is only to be expected. That is why he thinks nothing of the way Oliver-san holds Mai-san's face in both hands, forehead to forehead, as she recovers from what seems like a vision.

"Was it the same vision, Mai?"

"I-I think so."

"—Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

That is why John smiles sweetly from the half-opened door to their base, his heart warming further when Oliver-san visibly relaxes and sighs in relief. And that is why he turns to leave the two alone and undisturbed, absently noting the extremely rare instance of physical contact initiated by his boss and friend.

 _Because Oliver Davis is a powerful psychometrist_ comes to John with the full force of a flush much later, much after the fact.

* * *

Mai thinks that their years-long rivalry for Naru's affection (if it even _existed_ ) is still in play. Masako Hara realizes this when her frenemy raises the white flag and practically offers Naru to her. Needless to say, it dumbfounds her. For a short moment she wonders if she should despise her rival for giving up after all these years, or for not realizing that Mai herself has already won Naru over.

But Masako ends up deciding on neither, choosing her friendship with Mai over the unintentional insult of the latter's surrender. After all, she reasons, no one is perfect just as some idiots remain idiots forever. She must accept that as imperfect as Mai is, Mai perfectly falls under the "some idiots" category.

Masako congratulates herself for being such a non-judgmental friend as she gracefully takes her friend's folly in stride.

* * *

Osamu Yasuhara may not sense spirits or foretell imminent danger, but he sees things most people do not. He sees shared glances, lingering touches, unspoken understanding. He senses absolute trust, open friendship, unresolved sexual tension. He cannot say for sure if it will rain tomorrow, but when it comes to Mai and Big Boss's blurred relationship, he is a professional forecaster.

For example, if he comments on Mai's immaculate getup as Ayako-san and Houshou-san's maid of honor, he is sure to get a cold glare from Naru.

"Look at Mai, Naru. Just look at her. When did our dear little Mai grow up to be such a beauty?"

No response. But of course; Osamu is only warming up.

"Maybe it's time I asked her out." Osamu steals a glance at Naru, trying to gauge his reaction. The younger man's eyes are closed, his posture the epitome of nonchalance. _Soon._ "What do you think, Naru?"

Finally, Naru opens his eyes to level a heated glare at the bespectacled man, saying "No." with resounding certainty.

 _A heated glare?_ That is not within the predicted range of reactions.

Slightly taken aback but not one to back off, Osamu persists to press his former boss further.

"'No'?"

"Need I repeat myself, Yasuhara?"

"But why?" Naru looks away, stubbornly refusing to respond again, and Osamu chuckles. "What," he drawls jokingly, "Don't tell me you're in love with Mai and you want her for yourself."

When his former boss freezes, his grin widens. But when all around their table cutlery start tinkling and plates begin shuddering, all his mirth vanishes. Never has Osamu erred in his forecasts, and never has he seen Naru lose composure. Until now.

Staring nervously at his friend and slightly shaking with the tableware, Osamu witnesses the moment Oliver Davis discovers that he has fallen in love with Mai Taniyama.


	2. Turbidity

**II: Turbidity – And so they venture, wading through muddy waters.**

In Koujo Lin's opinion, Mai is a refreshing existence in Noll's life, like the first gasp after drowning for years in a grief he cannot comprehend: shocking, once familiar, and much needed. She is redolent of everything he has lost. She has pushed and pushed him until he learned how to breathe again. Now, he can. And that, for him, should have been enough.

But how could one deprive himself of something so essential, so natural, so abundant and giving?

That is right; Noll could not. And he would not admit it, however perceptible his intentions are becoming.

"Having dinner together again?" Koujo calls out just as Mai is closing the office door, a small smile on his face.

"Oh, no, Lin-san—er, Lin. Naru asked me to bring him some ingredients for his dinner," the young woman replies offhandedly.

Koujo raises his brows. He is sure he had safely stored Noll's dinner in the refrigerator before they left this morning. "You know…" he begins. Mai steps back into the office to listen. The words _You know Noll does not know how to cook_ burns at the tip of his tongue, but he holds it and shakes his head. "Never mind. Take care of yourself and Noll. I will take care of the rest here." With a nod and a wave, she is gone.

He sighs. How masterfully those two dance on such a fine line.

* * *

Luella Davis would be lying if she says she is not remotely shocked when Noll comes home with a young woman one summer day. She has always pegged bringing girls home as something _Gene_ —not Noll—would do. But in a tragic twist of fate, her girl-loving Gene is dead and her impassive Noll stands with his fidgeting assistant at the doorstep. So she smiles a bit dazedly and welcomes them. Whatever is happening, whatever relationship those two have, the young woman must be very special to have Noll take her halfway across the planet.

Luella resolves to find out just what sets her apart.

"Welcome to Cambridge, Mai," Luella greets again with a cuppa after Noll retires to his room. "Well then," she starts genially, "What excuse did my son give, for you to let him introduce you to his parents?" She finishes with a wink.

Mai turns a lovely red as she splutters something that sounds like "I-It's not like that, Mrs. Davis."

Luella laughs, the first genuine one in a while. "Just call me Luella, please. It gives the impression of being as young as you are, no?" Mai finally relaxes, shyly laughing with her.

It really does not take long to see why Mai is so different a young woman. After her initial fidgeting and awkwardness, she begins to talk about everything and nothing. She says she is a psychology major with a minor in English. Apparently, she is visiting the country to check her prospects for a graduate studies fellowship. She intends to work at SPR and conduct research on the psychological aspect of paranormal phenomena: how they are perceived by humans, how they affect humans, and how humans affect or effect them.

"Don't you get scared, dealing with things you can't understand?" Luella worriedly asks at one point.

"I am, in all honesty," Mai replies with a sheepish chuckle. "But I want to understand. We never really understand all the things and people around us—even the ones nearest us—and I think that's where the fear comes from." She smiles as her eyes seem to momentarily glaze over. "I want to understand…" After a while, she looks up and continues to talk.

Luella examines the young woman sitting before her. Mai has the vitality, empathy, and kindheartedness that can set anyone at ease. And she has the talent for sharing lots of information without disclosing the pieces that truly matter.

But it is what she neglects to say that Luella hears. Every expressed intention of pursuing graduate studies specifically within the vicinity of Cambridge, every enthusiastic mention of SPR, and every little detail of her planned future is underlain by one thing.

By one person.

Luella's eyes well with tears. "You're in love with Noll." A breathy whisper the other woman fails to catch. When Mai asks for her to repeat it, she surreptitiously wipes at her eyes and smiles a little more warmly, a little more like she used to years ago. "It's nothing, dear. Should you get your desired MS program after college, you're very welcome to stay here." She reaches for Mai's hand to gently squeeze it.

She can't say it again. She can't point it out. Mai has to realize it herself, and Luella prays for it to be just a matter of time.

* * *

It is an established office rumor that the Master's student Mai Taniyama is dating _the_ Dr. Oliver Davis, and Madoka Mori may have had a hand in starting it.

Scratch that.

She _definitely_ started it. In her defense, though, she did it for her darling former student's sake. And, perhaps, sanity.

Travelling to a different country to freely pursue her passions has done Mai-chan good. Too much good, if Madoka may say so. While Mai-chan had bloomed into a beautiful young woman during her college days, she can now enchant almost anyone she meets without trying or even knowing. All thanks to Ayako-san and Osamu-kun's intensive crash course on how to "properly interact with colleagues". Now, Madoka will not deny that watching the unintentional and utterly oblivious femme fatale is downright entertaining—if the daily video calls with Mai-chan's "life coaches" are any indication—but she admits that she grows more and more worried about Noll.

Because based on her acute observation skills and the reports of friends from way back in Japan, Noll loves Mai-chan.

But that is just where the problem starts.

Noll is an incredibly intelligent and chillingly logical man. His brain is wired that way. What happens, then, if a new, unprocessed, undissected, and very potent emotion overcomes him? How does he deal with it? Madoka unfortunately finds out just how.

Hint: It involves the Pratt Laboratory's investigation of a nineteenth century hospital.

Hint: A brand new intern blatantly makes a pass at Mai-chan, and Noll witnesses it.

Another hint for good measure: The temperature drops by ten degrees Celsius and poltergeist activities shake the whole building, messing with the intern's nerves, Noll's body, as well as the recorded data.

In short, disaster happens.

Only Madoka knows the truth of that incident, having kept an eye out for two of her favorite researchers. And she vows to keep that secret to herself for future blackma—for the sake of her darling former student's reputation and overall health.

Hence, the rumor.

From then on, no one attempts to openly or even indirectly pursue Mai-chan for fear of incurring a renowned researcher's cold wrath. Madoka is proud to say that all is back to normal: safe from a scientist who can cause unexplained phenomena.

And then, Mai-chan provides great insight on one of their group discussions. And then, Noll gives her a small smile only those close to him could ever recognize. And then, she _flushes_.

Madoka groans. Of course. Of course Mai-chan loves Noll, too.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Thank you for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! I'm sorry for the late update; I've been finalizing my thesis and getting ready to graduate from my university. I still can barely believe that I actually made it! :D

To _thearistocrat_ : Thank you! :")

To _sikaloolala_ : *shyly gives you a thumbs up like Haise* Please take deep breaths!

To _KawaiAkaHana_ : IKR! :3

To _Cepheia_ : Thanks so much for your kind words! :") Please don't die!

To _archangelBBQ_ : Thank you for your generous review! I'm relieved to know that I was able to portray the characters properly. And yes, whether he saw it coming or not, Yasuhara would've riled Naru up all the same. XD (P.S. I'm a follower/fan of BTLT, and I'm very, very honored that you're reading and reviewing my works! ;u;)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Ghost Hunt or any of its characters.


	3. Opacity

**Author's Notes:** I'd like to mention that Naru and Gene call Martin and Luella by their first names instead of 'Dad' and 'Mum'. In the short story by Fuyumi Ono called "Gene", it was said that the only times the twins called their adoptive parents by title are when they're not too pleased with their parents (in short, when the twins get scolded). And Naru always looks away when he's in a bad position. You can read more of the twins' shenanigans in Kage Dreams' LiveJournal under the tag 'gh snippet'. :)

To _Ghost loves japan 77_ : Yes, Naru was just spouting nonsense, asking Mai to bring him ingredients. And, well, Mai wanted to spend time with him, too, so all's well. XD

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Ghost Hunt or any of its characters.

* * *

 **III: Opacity – Their attempts to break through are all futile.**

Martin Davis always tries to be the kind of father who silently but steadfastly supports his sons. Now that only Noll is left, he wants to offer double the support and guidance his son might need. But try as he might to rationalize his son's actions towards a certain young lady, he cannot support, much less approve, of them.

It frustrates him to no end to watch his brilliant but surprisingly idiotic son alternate between hot and cold, treating the petite Mai almost like a lover and then withdrawing as if jerking away from something scalding. And it pains him to watch Mai's face light up with hope only to crumple in hurt and disappointment. According to Luella, the young lady is in love with their son. From what he can make of their son's antics, the young man is in love with her but does not seem to know what to do.

If two and two are put together, Noll and Mai love each other. And yet there seems to be a wall between them that convolutes everything that should have been so simple.

Martin therefore comes to a decision. He shall give his son _the talk_. Not _that_ talk about birds and bees, for he knows that the twins have encountered them in their Physical, Social, and Health Education, but the talk about something more basic, more fundamental, more about actually getting the girl first.

He finds his son alone at their kitchen table. He has no experience in engaging in heart-to-heart conversations with his sons—those are Luella's forte—but he surmises that now is as good a time as anytime soon. So he fixes himself a cuppa and sits beside his son with a greeting. He relishes the companionable silence before breaking it.

"Noll," he calls. His son dutifully turns to him. "Do you love Mai?"

Martin glimpses the hardened look in Noll's eyes before he instantly covers it with a blank stare. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oliver..." Martin presses; his son levels a glare at him.

"It's not your business to ask, _Father_."

"Perhaps not," he concedes. "But I wouldn't be a good father if I don't stick my head into my son's business every now and then." He repeats his query. "Do you love Mai?"

Finally, Noll sighs and averts his gaze, as he always does when things do not go his way.

"—She loves someone else."

"Does she?" Martin asks, surprised. Is it possible that Noll is not even aware of how much he and Mai act like a couple? "What kind of person is he?"

His son merely stands to wash the empty teacups before turning to leave.

"Noll."

"He has a better personality." And with that, Noll leaves Martin staring confusedly after him.

Only later does Martin realize that his son did not answer his question. No. Rather than _did not_ , he conjectures that perhaps Noll _cannot_ bring himself to answer it. He shakes his head. Forget about walls. Those two have a maze between them.

Martin can only hope that someday, somehow, love leads them to meet halfway.

* * *

All these years, Mai and Naru have been stubbornly shoving themselves into the friend zone.

Until now, they still do not know it.

But Houshou Takigawa knows this: the two youngsters think that friendship is enough of a term to encompass their mutual affections. And what he does not know is this: why?

"Why isn't it happening?"

"Why isn't what happening?" Mai returns as she helps him pack his and Ayako's luggage. They have visited Mai during the summer, and now it is time to go back home.

"You and Naru-chan. Together," he replies truthfully.

As he expected, his not-so-jou-chan-anymore blushes. "W-What? Why in the world would Naru and I 'happen'?"

He tries not to grimace. He knows. He already knows, but it is still unbelievable. He accepts the challenge she unknowingly issues. "For starters, you two work together much better than Ayako and I do. And we've been married three years."

"That's because we're not as stubborn and prideful as you and Ayako."

"You? Not stubborn? Ha!" Houshou slings an arm over Mai's shoulders and ruffles her hair, just like old times. He guffaws as she pretends to struggle for freedom. "Plus Naru, not prideful? Ha again!"

"Huh. You actually have a point on that last one." They both grin.

"Next, you followed him to Cambridge."

"I did _not_!" Mai shouts. When he starts to mouth "Ha!", she backtracks. "F-Fine. But I only did because paranormal research is my passion."

"Who introduced it to you?"

"…Naru."

"You even met his parents. They love you enough to let you live in their house."

" _Because I am but a poor orphan._ "

"With big dreams."

"Very big dreams. I aim to publish hundreds of papers and beat Naru."

"That's our girl."

"I love how you always include Ayako in your possessive pronouns."

"I love Ayako, period."

Mai giggles girlishly, and Houshou is reminded of her high school self, naïve and hopeful and not hurting herself by repressing her love. _Why can't she return to that? Why can't she and Naru just choose to be happy?_ Houshou has to know.

"And you love Naru, period." He throws tact to the wind. Mai hangs her head. "And he loves you back."

A long, tense silence.

Houshou is aware that he is rocking the balance that Mai and Naru have achieved. But he must. Their feelings are too strong, too heavy, too much to be lain on opposite sides of a seesaw, and staying in a stalemate for so long can only produce two results: either one of them sinks and crashes to the ground or the fulcrum gives, breaking the seesaw at the middle and destroying both of them.

They are too precious for him to let any of that happen.

"…No, he doesn't," Mai finally replies, silently, as if her saying it would make it fact.

"What do you mean he doesn't? He _touches_ you, Mai. The psychometrist Dr. Oliver Davis, who loathes any kind of physical contact, touches you." He urges her to take off her glasses of denial.

"It's an experiment. He wants to measure the extent and intensity of permitted physical contact before his consciousness synchronizes with the person and a vision starts. It's _research_ , Bou-san."

"And you seriously believe that?"

"Why shouldn't I?" Her voice increases in pitch and volume.

"Why should you?" His voice increases in urgency.

"Why would I unnecessarily set myself up for disappointment?!"

"Why wouldn't you just accept the fact that Naru loves you?!"

"BECAUSE HE BELIEVES I STILL LOVE GENE!" Mai screams. She takes deep, rapid breaths to calm herself, and Houshou moves to wrap her in a tight, apologetic hug. It seems like he pushed too hard.

"Make it clear to him, Mai," he gently suggests.

She hugs back tighter. "No. This is the best relationship we can have."

"If you mean that, then why are you crying?"

Mai stops talking, and Houshou lets her weep in peace. He has done all that he could.

In the end, everything is up to Mai and Naru.


	4. Limpidity, Part 1

**IV: Limpidity, Part 1 – The storm razes the walls they had built.**

Eugene Davis stirs. His consciousness drifts from sleep to a state that is almost but not quite wakefulness. This is his favorite state, the limbo where the past, present, and future coexist in that infinite moment before he opens his eyes. Where he can reminisce the past, contemplate the present, and forget the unstable future he should not have but has anyway.

He accesses his memories, and he imagines the plush couch of their living room, the tinkling of Luella's laughter, the gentle smile that Martin makes, the aroma of Noll's tea, and the taste of his own. Then, he proceeds to think about his heartbroken but recovering adoptive parents, the brother he left behind, and the woman his brother does not allow himself to love.

Because Noll thinks Mai loves _Eugene_ , and she knows it but does nothing.

Eugene could not help but feel at fault for causing this conundrum. If only he had told Mai the truth on her first case with Noll. If only he could cross over.

Alas, the former is forever impossible while the latter is as of yet impossible, too. Now, all he can do is watch those two blindly tiptoe along the line separating friendship and love, not knowing that they have already crossed it, and try to help remove the blindfolds they themselves have donned. It is all he—and, given Noll and Mai's stubbornness, anyone else—can do at this point.

Eugene opens his eyes. He may be helpless in regard to those two's relationship, but he is definitely not useless in regard to their research. He already has the basics down, having witnessed the early stages of the current case in the form of a dream: old house, believed to be haunted, eight people allegedly died within—all couples. He concentrates. Indeed, there are eight harmlessly wandering souls that call out to their partners, trying to find each other. But he senses a lone soul. A woman filled with cold murderous intent. She seems to keep the couples trapped in permanent separation. He must warn Noll.

He finds his now-older twin in a bedroom-turned-storeroom, lightly touching the excess furniture the previous owners had stowed in there. He searches for a reflective surface, but before he could find one he sees Noll collapse by the dresser. The flitting frames of memories barrage him as the beginnings of a psychometric vision are transmitted through their link.

'Noll!' he calls in vain. Too late. The vision is taking over him.

Eugene does the only thing he could do: share the vision with the only person who can help his brother.

* * *

 **She sits at her dresser and gazes at the reflection she can barely recognize as hers. Every part of her has wasted away: her eyes are too hollow, her skin too sallow, her body too thin, her smile too ghastly, her heart too devoid of emotion. Nothing left of the woman who was getting ready to marry the love of her life.**

 **Why did everything have to end this way?**

 _ **Because she had been the quiet one, the shadow that merely followed her stellar sister.**_

 **She remembers her sister who basked and thrived in the limelight, so different from her even though they were barely a year apart, even though they looked so eerily** _ **alike**_ **. She remembers the boys who could not resist doubting their choice upon seeing the brighter, younger, better version of her. She remembers convincing herself of how logical their actions were in spite of the chips that formed in her heart.**

 _ **Because despite being the invisible one he saw**_ **her** _ **and chose**_ **her.**

 **She feels the flush of her face when he professes his love for her. She feels the skips in her heartbeat when he holds her. She feels the cold metal ring he slips on her finger as fireworks burst in the night sky.**

 _ **Because her sister wanted her happiness, too.**_

 **She sees the furtive glances, the hands that accidentally brush against each other, the victorious gleam of her sister's eyes. She sees the guilt and at the same time loyalty in his actions as he gets into the passenger seat.**

' _Mai!'_

 **She sees the headlights race through the asphalt…**

— _No. I don't want to see this!_

' _Mai! You have to disconnect from the vision! Help Noll! Hurry!'_

… **until they illuminate the pale green dress of her sister and…**

— _Stop!_

… **the absolute fear in her sister's eyes.**

— _STOP IT!_

Mai Taniyama shoots out of the settee she was napping on. Despite her blurred eyesight and ensuing nausea, she careens out of the living room door and to the room where she last saw Naru.

 _Naru._

He should not have seen that. They should not have taken the case even if it came from a sponsor of the Lab.

But who is she kidding? This is all her fault. She should not have ignored her growing unease and left him alone. All these degrees, and she is as stupid as ever. Tears prick her eyes.

"Rory! Amy!" She calls the first people she lays her eyes on without stopping in her tracks. "Come with me!" The two interns cast confused glances at her and each other but follow obediently. She runs faster.

The sight of the room strikes them. Every piece of furniture levitates. Only one figure remains on the floor.

"Naru!" Leaving the interns rooted to their spots, Mai drops to her knees and scrambles to where Naru lays. She grabs his shoulder to shake him, but the onslaught of thoughts and borrowed memories make her reel. The vision is still continuing.

— _It's better this way. Stop yourself._

… **but he loves her sister.**

— _She loves Gene._

" _As a friend and spirit guide!_ " She fights the vision by rebutting in Japanese. She has to ground Naru. She pulls him upright and forcibly opens his eyes. Then, she holds his hand and shakes him.

 **She hears him admit to the lies she uttered in the witness stand and his confession to the crime she committed.**

" _Naru!_ " Mai tries again. No response. But his thoughts and the vision keep on pouring out. Naru's psyche is collapsing.

 **She hears the judge sentence him to twenty-five years in prison.**

 **He has chosen.**

— _She has chosen._

" _Yeah, I have._ " She tearfully envelopes him in her arms. " _I chose you, Dr. Oliver Davis. I_ choose _you, so you must come back to me. Please, Naru!_ " she cries desperately.

— _Don't interfere with her feelings._

 **She has chosen as well. She reaches for the gun on her dresser.**

" _No! No no no no—Naru, wake up!_ " She shakes him more frantically now, occasionally slapping his cheek. " _Naru!_ "

 **She rests the cool barrel against her temple…**

" _NO! NARU!_ "

… **and pulls the trigger.**

BANG.

The furniture all drop at the same time. From the corner of her eye, she sees the interns jolt as if waking from a dream.

She checks for Naru's vital signs with trembling hands. Body temperature is dropping. No pulse. _He's not breathing._

"CALL NINE-NINE-NINE!"

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Ghost Hunt or any of its characters.


	5. Limpidity, Part 2

**V: Limpidity, Part 2 – They reach the crossroads and follow separate paths.**

" _I chose you, Dr. Oliver Davis. I_ choose _, you, so you must come back to me. Please, Naru!"_

When his awareness returns to him, Oliver Davis sees nothing, but a familiar presence gradually makes itself known. For the first time in years, the sensation of completeness is restored. He knows this sensation very, very well.

' _Gene.'_ He tries their telepathic link.

' _Hi, Noll.'_

' _Is this the astral plane?'_

' _Yeah.'_

' _Why can't I see you?'_

' _You have no sensory psychic power.'_

' _I see. Then my astral body hasn't permanently separated from its physical body. I'm not dead yet.'_

' _But… you almost died.'_

Oliver recalls his last waking moments. The old bedroom. The dresser. The vision. He gets the impression that someone was speaking to him, but as he cannot remember the person's words, he shrugs it off.

' _It's a work hazard.'_

He senses impatience float to the surface of Gene's consciousness.

' _As I thought, you don't understand at all.'_

' _I'm confident I understand many things.'_

' _If they aren't related to emotions.'_

His twin is right, so he stays silent.

' _Idiot scientist.'_

' _I_ apologize _for being an_ idiot _.'_

Smugness. _'I forgive you. I'm a good older brother, after all.'_

He wonders briefly if living astral bodies can sigh in the astral plane.

'— _Why am I here?'_

' _I already said it. You almost died.'_

' _How do I get back?'_

Gene does not reply at first.

' _You must remember your physical body and fill your mind with the desire to go back.'_

Oliver considers his twin's words.

If he returns, he can continue his research.

But if he stays, there will be no need for all of that—the answers will all be here. Perhaps he can reproduce and improve Myers' failed cross-correspondences, test if it is possible to conduct experiments after death and share the findings with the living. Lin could contact him and compile his findings, for sure, Masako-san and John, Mai—

 _Mai._

An amalgam of emotions surge with the name: admiration, acceptance, amusement, and so many others he has no capacity to identify.

Would she be able to do it, the way she perceived Gene's existence after death? He thinks it likely that she could, if she gets over the blow of his death. He is Gene's twin, after all; it is almost as if Gene died twice. He picks up his brother's impatience again but ignores it. He keeps thinking. Would she still take her PhD as planned and continue the scientific research he started? _Would she cry for me the way she did for Gene?_ Doubt spreads in his mind. He disregards it and forces himself to move on to more sensible questions.

' _She'd be devastated, Noll,'_ Gene answers with great annoyance now, which he returns with equal force.

' _Thank you for the baseless input.'_

' _It's not baseless.'_

' _It's unnecessary.'_

' _It's not that, either. Noll—'_

' _I'll stay.'_

'— _What?'_ Shock and dismay.

' _Staying will give me the answers I've been seeking.'_

' _Noll. You can't do that. Not to Mai, not to Luella and Marti—'_

' _You did it first.'_

Hurt.

Pain so intense that Oliver felt his own chest tighten. He has gone out of line.

'… _You should stop using me as an excuse to be unhappy.'_

' _What are you talking about? I'm content—'_

' _No. You're an idiot who turns his older brother's death into a barrier that prevents him from connecting with anyone else.'_

Gene must have sensed that all thoughts, for the first time, leave Oliver blank, because the former continues, _'It's been ten years, Noll. You should let me go—and as a result, let_ yourself _go. It's no use blaming yourself for not going with me. No use blaming the woman who killed me. No use blaming me for being careless.'_

' _I don't—'_

' _Maybe you don't, consciously, but can you control your unconscious mind?'_ His twin cuts him off again and chuckles as his vexation carries through their link. _'I love you too, Noll.'_

He feels the urge to sigh again. Then all of a sudden, calm washes over him.

' _And so does Luella, who learned how to cook vegetarian meals just for you. And Martin, who supports your causes no matter how outrageous and risky to yourself they are. Madoka, who taught you everything she could about paranormal research. Lin, who's watched over you since you were twelve and still does, probably…'_

Oliver must admit that he does not know what his twin's intention is, but light, positive feelings begin to flood him together with Gene's gentle thoughts.

' _Your subordinates in BSPR, who admire and fear you so much they don't know how to conduct any research other than scientifically, as you taught them. Your friends in Japan, who worked with and took care of you despite being ignorant of your real identity for years. You matter._

' _And of course, there's Mai, who left her life and friends in Japan and moved to an unfamiliar, completely different country so she could stay with you. You, Oliver E.C. Davis, who loves her back but thinks she's in love with someone long dead.'_

His mind is in an uncharacteristic jumble of thoughts, but one rises to the surface of his consciousness: _'She loves... me?'_

Gene laughs, and Oliver unusually shares his twin's buoyant, tranquil mood.

' _You'll have to confirm with her when you wake up. Then you'll finally find someone who can understand you as much as I do and more than I ever will.'_

He feels something warm dab his cheek. A memory resurfaces, of Gene kissing his cheek, during the days when they could still swap places in school. He freezes.

' _It's time for you to be happy, Noll,'_ Gene cheerfully says through their link. And then the link severs, plunging Oliver in another state of unconsciousness interspersed with erratic dreams.

In his last dream, he sees Gene standing in a pitch-black dimension. Before his brother is a tunnel-shaped light, and he watches as Gene uncertainly reaches out. His twin's hand disappears through it. As if seeing him, Gene turns to him with a peaceful smile before stepping through.

Oliver's eyes open.

They land on Mai.

* * *

 **Author's note:** Find out more about messages from the afterlife in wiki/Cross-Correspondences.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Ghost Hunt or any of its characters.


	6. Limpidity, Part 3

**VI: Limpidity, Part 3 – With the shedding of light, they move forward.**

Mai's eyes begin to water with happiness, anger, worry, but most of all, relief. _He came back._ He tries to get up, and she helps him sit upright. Sitting on the side of his bed and facing him, she asks, "How are you feeling?"

"As I usually do."

The nonchalance of his response, as if he had not almost completely synchronized with a lingering soul, as if his heart and respiratory system had not failed him, as if he had not just come out of coma, irks her tears away. _This guy._ "You're always so reckless," she huffs.

Oliver focuses on the blue-and-white pattern on the hospital curtain and the gradations of white, gray, brown, and orange of the robin on the windowsill. He reaches for the pillow behind him, noting its softness. He brushes his hand against the starchy white linen of his bed. Lastly, he listens to her voice and angry puffs.

He is back.

Wanting to be sure, wanting to hear more, he gives her a winning smile before saying, "It's one of my many talents."

"You!" She flicks his forehead. He glares. "You almost _died_!" She glares back.

"Nothing that hasn't happened before, I'm sure."

Mai sighs. Nine years. They have known each other for nine years, and yet he still does not understand. "You don't have to understand it, but you have to remember: no matter how many times you've defied death before, those who care for you will worry about you every time this happens. Remember that, at least."

Oliver studies her. He has managed to stop her from crying, and she seems to be at the end of her anger phase. She must be on the verge of cheering up again. He decides to expedite the transition. "Very well." And as expected, her face brightens with a smile. Now that he has regained his bearings and she has gone through her cycle of moods, he heads straight back to work. "What happened with the investigation?"

"It's over."

"In just a few hours?"

"' _Few hours'_? You've been out cold for _days_ , you idiot." He smiles cynically, and Mai gets the message: ' _Me, an idiot?'_ She laughs lightly. "What I mean is, you've been comatose for almost a week and we've all been very worried."

His expression returns to its customary blankness. "Tell me the details."

Her mood falters. "We determined the identity of the woman in the vision by searching for murder cases that occurred in the area up to ten years before the first recorded deaths in the house. There were no records of a death before then; presumably her family covered up the suicide to save face. We first found the woman's—Eleanor's—fiancé, Alexander. He stayed in prison for the rest of his life. He died twenty years ago, twelve years into his sentence.

"Eleanor's sister, Layla, must've been envious of the two's relationship and set out to take Alexander from her older sister. Despite this, he remained faithful to Eleanor. But she doesn't know that; she's blinded by the little gestures that Layla had showed her. That's how she lost her heart, mind, everything." She takes a deep breath.

"I cleansed her by relaying everything Alexander would've told her if she had just asked him. I corrected her belief that he had shifted his affections to her sister, and I made his choice clear to her, that _she_ was the only one he loved. That was the source of her bitterness and motive for murdering all the couples that lived in the house. But they've all passed on safely.

"Anyway, I should call Martin and Luella so they know you're awake and all right." She moves to stand, but a hand grabs hers, keeping her in place. She turns to its owner in surprise.

"How do you know?"

"What a—?"

"He's been dead for twenty years, and his soul had not stayed with her; it's impossible for you to have asked him. How do you know?" He gazes intensely at her.

A tender smile softens her face.

"It's really easy, Naru. He wouldn't take the punishment for her crime if he didn't care for her freedom.

"He wouldn't willingly leave his life behind if he didn't love her.

"And he's been waiting all this time for her." Mai lets her words hang in the air, waiting patiently for their underlying meaning to finally reach him. In the meantime, she returns his gaze with a clear, sincere one. They stay that way for a few, long moments, hand in hand, eyes conversing in silence.

Then, he looks away.

Still, silence.

"—I have a terrible personality."

She laughs. "You think I haven't figured that out since we first met?"

"I can't comprehend your feelings all the time."

"I'll just make it so you do."

"I won't be able to touch you as much."

"Just like this is fine."

"…I'm not Gene."

"That was never an issue."

Oliver looks back at her. He stretches his free hand tentatively towards her. When she does not move away, he rests it lightly on her face. He feels her shiver beneath his touch. "I'm bad at recognizing my feelings."

"Don't worry. I'm great at understanding you."

He moves his other hand to her waist. Her breath hitches.

 _Is this really okay?_

 _Am I allowed?_

 _How much further?_

He pauses for a split second as he wonders. But, as he is a reckless man, he sheds all hesitation, disregards all logic, ignores all caution against visions, and pulls her into an embrace. He nuzzles against her neck as he takes in her scent: vanilla, black tea, and one he could not name but must be something akin to home.

" _Then listen well, Taniyama Mai, because I won't say it again._ " He utters the words in the language she would understand best, so there can be no room for mistakes. Not this time. Not anymore.

" _I'll make you,_ " Mai replies defiantly despite her breathlessness. She feels rather than sees him smile, and it infects her.

" _I love you._ "

Her eyes fill with tears. Finally, he chooses her just as she chose him. Finally, their stories are on the same page. Finally, they walk the same path.

" _I love you, too._ " Even through her tears she can see the rest of her future, falling into place right before her.

She cannot wait to take the first step.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** We've reached the last chapter of _The Arbitrary Line_! I must admit that I'm not good at writing heavy themes/drama/etc. without overdoing it, and I feel like I did just that in these last chapters, so I refrained from leaving notes. (Also because they were quite serious and I didn't want to ruin the mood.) I always feel like my writing is lacking, though I don't know what or where. That's why I tend to explain my fics in case they were too vague or too poorly written to be understood. Hence, this particular author's note. That's also why I greatly appreciate feedback. Special thanks to _thearistocrat, sikaloolala, KawaiAkaHana, Cepheia, archangelBBQ, Ko-neko Yokai, Ghost loves japan 77,_ and anonymous reviewer _Rose_ for kindly leaving reviews. Because of you, I learn more about the strengths and weaknesses of my writing. :)

Again, thank you so much for reading, faving, reviewing, following! :3

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Ghost Hunt or any of its characters.


End file.
